Brushes are used for many applications, for example, polishing, cleaning, and abrading a wide variety of substrates or work surfaces. Such brushes typically have an abrasive surface or area that contacts the substrate and removes material from the substrate. Bristle brushes are one type of abrasive brush, and rotary bristle brushes remove material by contacting the substrate when the brush is rotating, typically at a high rotational speed. Abrasive particles can be added to brushes to modify their abrasive qualities. Bristle brushes can have abrasive particles on the surface of the bristles, dispersed throughout the bristles, or a combination thereof.